conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
John Bradley
Sergeant John Bradley is a special forces operator and one of the main characters of the Conflict series. His primary duty is the team's leader, rifleman and radioman. Biography John Bradley was born on may 15th, 1967 in Rockford, Illinois, United States. As a young man he served in the 101st Airborne Division and later enlisted with the US Army Rangers, likely sometime in the late 1980s. In 1990, sometime before the first Persian Gulf War, he either joined or was reassigned to the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), more commonly known as 'Delta force'. When Iraq invaded Kuwait, Bradley, along with fellow operators, corporal Mick Connors, corporal David Jones, and the newly assigned Delta force sniper corporal Paul Foley, carried out several missions deep within Iraq to disrupt it's war effort, thus contributing to an overwhelming allied victory. Bradley remained a United States special forces operator for more than a decade afterwards. Years later when he was thirty-nine, the old team was reformed into the newly formed Red team", an elite counterterrorist squad. Joined by Carrie Sherman, the team fought many missions in order to defeat the terrorist organization March 33, whom were trying to start a nuclear war between India and Pakistan. Appearance Bradley has a fit/athletic build. In Conflict: Desert Storm, Bradley's appearance was somewhat 'casual' for a special forces operator. When he was deployed to the middle east, he wore a desert United states army patrol cap, along with the then issued desert battle dress uniform (D.B.D.U.), as well as a standard bag for an M40 field protective mask worn on his left thigh. Along with his signature weapon and storage bag, he also wore a british-made AN/PRC-319 radio pack for long range communications, or for calling in air strikes. He also wore a set of British tan coloured desert boots which he likely purchased privately for the mission. In Conflict: Desert Storm II, Bradley's appearance changed from 'casual' to that of an elite Delta operator. His gear consisted of a black pro-tec S.E.A.L. style helmet, black tactical vest, knee pads and black boots. Aside from these minor changes, Bradley's appearance remains mostly the same. In Conflict: Global Terror, Bradley's appearance changes to a more stealth-like clandestine look. He still, however, sports his trademark radio pack on his back along with a black colored patrol cap, retaining his familiar look. Personality Bradley is a serious commander that always places the mission and his men above all else. He does not break under pressure and inspires those around him. He is a great tactician and can find a way out of most situations. He is easily annoyed by Jones' and Connors' usual bickering during operations, and will often snap at them to stay focused. He also has a sharp tongue, insulting iraqi interrogators and snapping at Foley when he asks about his battered appearance. Skills & weaponry Bradley is primarily a rifleman, but has slight experience with sniper rifles and explosives. '''Assault rifles:' *M16 *M4 *F2000 *G36K *XM8 (assault rifle) *AK-47 (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Pistols: *P228 (suppressed) *MK23 *Makarov PM (in the CDSII mission ''Chemical warfare)'' Rocket launchers: *M72 LAW (in the CDS missions ''Rescue and Crash & burn)'' Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if the original operator is killed in action he can be replaced by another operator. The successors are: *Alexander Brown *Ryan Moore *William Kirby *Christopher Letham *James Vincent *Andrew Truman *Edward Hutchings (misspelled as ''Hutching)'' *Daniel Severn *Gordon Macky *John McClean *Daniel Amjad Note: These are rookie operators and possesses skills far inferior to Bradley. Voice actors * Conflict: Desert storm: Doug Cockle (U.S.), Chris Lawrence (U.K.) * 'Conflict: Desert storm II: '''Doug Cockle (U.S.), Chris Lawrence (U.K.) Trivia *In Conflict: Desert Storm and Conflict: Desert Storm II, if the British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) squad is selected, it can be assumed Bradley is from London due to his cockney accent. *The unknown operator is seen placing the C-4 explosive charge in the mission ''Rescue in Conflict: Desert Storm cutscene, shares the same model with Bradley, minus the AN/PRC-319 radio pack, this true for both U.S. and U.K. versions of Bradley. *One of his replacements in Conflict: Desert Storm is named John McClean, which could be a reference to Die Hard film series protagonist John McClane. *One of his replacements in Conflict: Desert Storm is named William Kirby. In video game Operation Flashpoint: Red River, the protagonist have a same name, Sergeant William Kirby. References # http://www.dignews.com/platforms/xbox/xbox-features/terror-diary-feature/ Category:Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Category:Conflict: Desert Storm Characters Category:Conflict: Desert Storm II Characters Category:Playable Category:Conflict: Global Storm Category:Conflict: Global Storm Characters